


Pull Me Close Again

by puppybrendon



Series: Underrepresented Reader Insert [4]
Category: As It Is (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Idiots in Love, It's Ridiculous, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pegging, Pet Names, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Sweat, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vibrators, i adore this and i've been awake for 22 hours please read this, literally tho there is so much sweat in this it's ungodly, once again self indulgent but is anyone surprised by that, so many pet names man, technically this isn't actual pegging bc u aren't a girl but, that's what happens when u fuck in the middle of summer tho, the sentiment is the same yknow, you actually fuck him in this one how cool is that, you love each other so much it's almost gross, you shower together after u fuck and it's cute as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybrendon/pseuds/puppybrendon
Summary: The sequel to "I Don't Wanna Feel This Way With Anyone Else", in which it is the hottest day of the year and Patty is needy and sweaty and you just can't help yourself.
Relationships: Patty Walters/Reader, Patty Walters/You
Series: Underrepresented Reader Insert [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264244
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Pull Me Close Again

**Author's Note:**

> so congrats to me on my first ever proper sequel, this was a whole lot of fun to write despite wattpad's bullshittery through most of it. i did my absolute best to make sure there was nothing too dysphoria-inducing in here, so unless the fact that reader is acknowledged as being trans more in this one is going to be an issue for you it should be okay!!
> 
> title from polaroid by niiice. again, thus these fics being dubbed 'polaroid verse'

It is blisteringly hot outside. So much so that you can see the heatwaves in the air outside from the radiation of the sun.

The downsides to that are obvious; you're sweating your ass off no matter where you go, your binder is almost sticky at this point, and for some reason, your mother just could not comprehend why you didn't want to do the yard work this morning before work. There may be one good thing that comes from this situation, though, in the form of your lovely boyfriend.

None of that, none of this heat, matters to you, because one way or another, you're gonna have sex with your boyfriend. Patty's been away helping at some summer music camp for older children since last week, and your dick has definitely felt the strain as much as your heart. He'd actually gotten home yesterday, and it physically pained you to have to restrain yourself from going over to see him as soon as you knew he was there. You gave him the opportunity to rest up yesterday, but later tonight? He's all yours.

You decided earlier in the week, in collaboration with him, that you were going to pay him a visit after work. A long, sexy one. And goddamn it, this heat isn't going to get in the way of that.

When you finally get to clock out you all but sprint to your car with excitement. You packed a bag this morning with everything you figured you'd need so that you could drive straight to his house from work, and your dick and harness just so happen to be among those things.

Hey, you can't blame a guy for dreaming.

It takes everything in your whole body not to speed when you're driving to his house, hands gripping the wheel so hard it's going to leave an impression. You're about ready to get down and kiss his driveway by the time you pull in.

Instead of doing that, you collect yourself as much as possible, grab your bag, and walk inside to say hello to his mother. The door is unlocked, and after so many years of you and Patty being friends, and recently more than that (though unbeknownst to her), it isn't really unusual for you to let yourself in.

"Hi, Susan!" you greet after shutting the door when you see her sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Hello, Darling! Patty's up in his room, he told me you were coming over so there's a dish of vegan mac and cheese in the fridge if you two get hungry later," she says, looking up from her embroidery for a moment to smile at you.

"Aw, thank you so much," you say as you detour into the living room to give her a hug, "I'm sure we'll come down and hit it up later."

Her gentle embrace is that of a mother's.

"That's lovely, Dear. I probably won't be around to talk when you're eating, I've a big meeting to go to for work soon, just tell me how it was the next time you're over, okay?" she says earnestly, patting you on the back before she lets you go.

"Of course. I'm gonna head upstairs now, I hope your meeting goes well!"

"Thank you, Dear!"

Normally you would stay and chat with her a bit longer, she's been like another mother to you since you and Patty were in primary school, but as soon as she'd mentioned that she was going to be leaving for a meeting there wasn't much you could think about other than the clear opportunity for sex that that presented.

You're nearly giddy by the time you actually push Patty's door open. And maybe, just maybe, you find that there's an upside to this ridiculous heat.

Patty is laying face down on his bed in the smallest shorts you've ever seen him in. They're not _tiny_ tiny, but you can just barely see his boxers from where they're riding up, and it's literally about to kill you. There's just so much _leg_ that you don't even know what to do with yourself. A box fan is whirring from the desk across from his bed, and he's already managed to get clothes strewn around the room after being home for a day. His _Life In Dreaming_ CD is playing quietly in the corner of the room opposite the door.

 _God_ , you've missed him.

He turns his face towards you when he hears the door click shut.

"It's so fucking hot."

The first time you've heard his voice in days. It's the loveliest sound you've ever heard in your life, you think. If you were able to wrap it around yourself like a blanket you'd take the opportunity in a heartbeat.

"I know. I really like the view from here, but I'm about to jump on top of you, so if you'd like to object to that now is the time to say something," you say without a hint of humor in your voice.

He smiles at you and flips over onto his back, extending his arms.

"Get over here, Asshole."

You plunk your bag down onto the floor and spring up onto his bed, landing on his chest and nearly knocking the wind out of him. He pulls his legs up around your hips and throws his arms around your neck, giggling while you smother his face in kisses.

"I missed you," you say quietly once you've calmed down a bit. Patty hums, letting you work your arms underneath him on the bed to hold him closer. It's already building up sweat between your chests, but neither of you could care at all. It's worth it to be this close to each other again.

You tilt your head up and meet lips with him for the first time, kissing him slow and shallow.

"I missed you too," he says against your lips, tightening his legs around your hips momentarily, "but I'm so fucking hot and sweaty now, can I please turn the fan up before we start sticking together."

You grumble and shake your head, "What if I told you that I don't care about the sweat and I want to stick together?"

"Then I would say that you're gross, but I love you anyway. If you get off of me and let me turn the fan up now we won't have to stop later when we're having sex to do it," he says, grinning when you roll off of him with a huff. He peels himself off the bed to adjust the fan, and you're grateful for the burst of cold air despite your protests. Patty stands in front of the fan for a moment in an attempt to dry his sweat-sticky shirt.

"You could always just take it off, y'know," you suggest. Patty rolls his eyes but seems to think better of it, and pulls the shirt over his head anyways. He tosses it near the hamper but doesn't do anything when it lands askew on the floor.

Sweat still clings to his chest, and all he has on now are those tiny shorts and the boxers underneath them. He's going to kill you.

Rejoining you on the bed, he crawls over to you and plants himself right on your lap. You rest your hands on his hips, dipping your thumbs into his shorts and stroking over the skin of his hip bones.

"I like these shorts a lot. You should wear them more often."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm."

You let your hands wander from his hips, instead resting them on his thighs just so you aren't yet touching the shorts. Your hands climb up, slowly, working their way underneath his shorts and underwear so that you can still touch bare thigh. When you glance at his face his eyes are closed, lips parted slightly, completely relaxed under your touch.

You'd give him the world if you could.

Clinging onto his thighs, you pull yourself up so that your chests are nearly touching again. You nuzzle your face into the bend of his neck and leave a chaste kiss there, trailing them up to his chin and back down again. He drapes his arms over your shoulders and taps out the rhythm to the song that just came on on your back. The entire world seems so slow for a moment that you can hardly believe it when Patty's phone buzzes on his bedside table, and seconds later you hear the faint revving of a car engine as his mom pulls out of the driveway.

She couldn't have left at a better time.

You grin against his collarbone where he can't see it and move your hands back to his ass, clutching it harshly and yanking him in closer so that his crotch is pressed up against your stomach. He whines and squirms in your lap, pushing back against your hands.

He shudders out a breath, " _God_."

" _Yeah_."

Slowly, you grind your hips up to meet his ass. He moves back against you, pressing down on your crotch and squeezing your hips tight with his thighs. You can feel yourself twitch at the thought of him riding you right now, sitting pretty in your lap while your dick is inside of him. God, you wanna put your dick inside of him. A bead of sweat rolls from your neck all the way down your back and soaks into your underwear.

"If my dick were attached to my body I would be so hard right now, I just want you to know," you say with a sigh, sliding your hands into Patty's underwear to cup his ass. He hums and rests his warm cheek on the top of your head.

"Did you bring it?" he asks quietly.

"Yeah, I usually do, why?"

"You should fuck me," he says casually like that isn't exactly what you were just fantasizing about a few seconds ago. Like that isn't exactly what you've been fantasizing about since you got to finger him for the first time in his car, and every time you've done it since. Like that isn't exactly what you fantasize about every time you get off in your own bedroom without him.

Like that isn't going to make your literal dreams come true.

You take a deep, slow breath and quirk your eyebrows at him, "Yeah?"

"Mhm. Haven't stopped thinking about it since I got back. I fingered myself last night thinking about you inside of me."

You groan into his neck and use your hold on his ass to hitch him up even further on your lap. Taking a moment to collect yourself, you close your eyes and let his words sit in your chest for a bit. They reverberate and bounce around and start to fizzle, crackling like fire and then burning up once you've opened your eyes again.

"Jesus _fuck_ , Babe, that's so hot, you're gonna kill me if you keep saying stuff like that," you say quietly. He giggles and shifts against you, bringing attention to the fact that he's already half hard.

"How big is it?"

"About 15 centimeters. Not too big, not tiny either."

"Bigger than mine," he comments. A laugh bubbles out of you before you can stop yourself, a sharp contrast to the quiet banter being shared between you before.

"That's alright. I like your dick the way it is," you say, sliding one of your hands from his ass to the front of his shorts, prompting him to whine and rut up against you.

"Mmm, that's good, can't really do anything to change it if you didn't."

You grin at him.

"Do you want me to go get it? We can wait a little while longer if you want, I don't mind."

"Yeah, I wanna see it. We don't need to wait any longer, I've been horny since before you got here," he says bluntly.

You laugh again and take your hands out of his shorts, hoisting him up by his hips and setting him down on the bed. He watches as you get up and snatch your bag from the floor, bringing it back over to the bed so you can rifle through it there. As you find the things you need you lay them out on the bed so he can see them. They are, in order: your harness, the lube, a small vibrator, and the dildo. You set your bag back on the floor while he surveys the stuff.

You're giving him the opportunity to freak out and change his mind if he needs to, just in case, so you're less likely to have to stop for it later. Not that you wouldn't stop at any point if he ever gave the slightest notion that he wasn't enjoying it anymore, it just eases your mind more to do it this way.

Patty reaches out and grazes his fingers over the vibrator, turning to look at you curiously.

"What's this for?"

You pick it up, a cylindrical, shiny silver thing, and press a button on the top. It starts buzzing in your hand on the lowest setting.

"For me. I can put it in a little pocket in the inside of my harness and it helps get me off and gives me something to feel while I'm fucking someone," you explain, turning it off and setting it back down where it was before. He nods in understanding, his cheeks going slightly rosy. His eyes drift to another item on the bed, and you follow them to find the dildo. You grin at him and pick it up as well.

"Do you wanna touch it?"

He reaches out to take it from you, holding it with both hands. It's the smallest dick you have, pale pink and none too realistic. A bit playful and non-threatening. His eyes are about the size of his head right now.

"Are you getting overwhelmed?"

"No, maybe a little, but, I just. . . I really, really want you to fuck me. Like, soon," he says a little breathlessly.

"I know you want it, are you sure you're ready for it right now? We don't have to fuck just because I brought it, I can wait as long as you need."

"No, no I'm definitely ready. It's just a lot all at once, but- I'll be alright. Believe me, if I wasn't ready I wouldn't have been thinking about it all week. You can fuck me. Please?"

"As long as you mean that. You gotta strip for me if you wanna get fucked, as much as I love those shorts they're gonna get in the way sooner or later."

He nods and sets the dildo down where it was before, unbuttoning his shorts so he can peel them off, and you take the opportunity to get undressed as well. You pull your damp shirt over your head and discard it on the floor, leaving just your sports binder on. You're going to have to wash it after it inevitably gets even more sweaty and disgusting later, but that's alright with you. Anything for him.

Before you take your shorts off you assemble the harness somewhat, sliding the bullet vibe in its place. You turn away from Patty to undress completely, shaking your bare ass teasingly before you've pulled the harness on. He giggles at you from the bed. The harness is black and made like a pair of short underwear with a rubber o-ring at the front, and it's easy to slip the dildo into it while you're already wearing it.

When you turn back around to face him you're met with an almost immediate whine, his face probably 3 shades pinker than the dick currently jutting out from your pelvis.

"I take it you're a fan?"

"Big fan. Huge fan. _Massive_ fan. Please get inside of me as soon as possible."

"I don't know what happened to turn you into such a needy little thing over the last week, but I'm not complaining about it. Are you sure the heat isn't getting to you or something?" you tease, joining Patty on the bed.

"You have no idea what a week of not jerking off and hanging out with eleven-year-olds can do to a man," he says, letting you manhandle him into laying on his back so you can slide in between his legs on your knees.

"Whatever you say. I'm just glad that you're back here with me, and now we get to fuck as much as we want. You aren't gonna be able to walk by the time I'm done with you," you joke, stroking his inner thighs and prompting him to spread his legs further.

He hides his burning face in his hands and groans, peeking out at you after a moment to ask, "Promise?"

You raise your eyebrows and reach back to get the lube.

"You're not quite ready for that, Babe. I would never be anything less than completely careful with you because it's your first time and you are fragile, and I really don't want to shatter you."

"Maybe I want that. Or maybe I just want an excuse to make you carry me around everywhere, whatever. I'm not a baby, I can handle it."

He moves his hands from his face to rest on his abdomen.

"You might not be a literal baby, but you're _my_ baby, and therefore I am obligated to take care of you," you say as you open the lube and slick up three of your fingers. You push one of his thighs up against his chest with your clean hand and rub a lubed finger over his entrance, making him shiver, despite the heat, and wiggle his hips down against it.

You expected him to roll his eyes at you, but instead, he replies, "That's so fucking cute, I don't even know what to say to that." He shuts his eyes for a moment and sighs slowly. "I love you so much. Fuck me however you want."

Your chest tightens up at Patty's words, your heart leaping to your throat, threatening to choke you to death.

 _"_ _Chill out, chill out, chill out_ , _"_ you chant to yourself internally. Steeling your nerves with a deep breath, you proceed accordingly.

You lean down to press kisses to his chest as you slide your finger in ever so slowly. His breath hitches and becomes more shallow, and he clenches tight around you before relaxing into it. Your other hand strokes carefully up and down his thigh, trying not to pull too much on his leg hair. He whines when you move your finger in search of his prostate, gasping when you press up on it after a moment.

"I love you too, Sweetheart," you say with a hard jab against his spot, making his hips jump, "but shut up and let me make you feel good."

He wrinkles his nose up at your comment but giggles and follows suit anyways, closing his eyes again and gripping the bedsheets when you start to fuck your finger in and out of him. He breathes slow and deep while you work him open, only ever making a small noise when something feels particularly good.

"You want two now?" you ask after a few moments when you think he's ready for them.

"I want your dick," he deadpans.

You sigh and sit back on your heels, keeping your finger inside of him and fixing him with an intense look.

"Be patient, Baby. If I tried to fuck you now I'd hurt you. If you really want me to hurt you, we're gonna have to sit down and have a talk about that, come up with a safe word first. But unless that happens in the next ten seconds, here's the deal; I'm gonna get you all nice and stretched out, gonna finger you 'til you're open and whimpering and begging for it. And only after you're desperate to the point of tears, and your pretty little butt is so ready my dick will just slip right in, will I fuck you. Got it?"

Patty takes a shaky breath and nods his head yes after considering your words for a moment.

"Fuck, okay, give me two then," he says with a hard swallow. You smile at him and plant a kiss on his knee.

Fitting a second finger in beside the first isn't very hard anymore, you do this enough that his body is used to it, and he knows how to relax into it now. Seeing him stretch around your fingers makes you twitch again, and you thank god that you're so responsible about sex, because there's a part of you that wants to do just what he said; to just push in now and fuck him until he can't walk. You'd never actually do that to him. You care far too much to hurt him that way. Needy bastard he may be, but he is your needy bastard, and you weren't kidding when you said you were obligated to take care of him.

This time you scrape your short fingernails across his hip as you open him up, pushing deep inside and spreading your fingers out. You rub right on his prostate and draw a moan out of him, his dick giving a slight twitch. Moving your hand from his hip to his dick, you begin to jack him off slowly, in tandem with your fingers.

"Don't, don't," he whines softly. "I'll cum before you even get inside of me, don't."

"Been doing this long enough, I thought you would've built up some stamina by now," you tease, but take your hand away from his dick. He sighs in relief and nudges his foot up against your leg.

"Shut up, Dickhead, I'm trying my best here. If anything I'm just doing you a favor so you can still fuck me later."

"Shh, it's fine, I think it's cute. Used to you couldn't cum with my fingers inside unless I touched you the whole time, now you'll blow all over me in a few minutes if I'm not careful," you tease, thinking back on just a few months ago when it still took some time to get him to open up for one finger. So shy and timid about it not long ago. Now it seems you have something of a desperate slut on your hands.

Not that you have any problem with that.

Patty flushes all the way down his neck at your comment. You suppose he's still a bit shy about it.

You continue to stretch him, pulling out for a moment to readjust your fingers and push back in with three, making him gasp. The muscles in his drawn leg spasm under your other hand as you sink in further.

His eyes are closed again. You smile softly at him even though he can't see you, and when you press your fingers up on his prostate again he arches up away from the bed and moans so loudly that you almost worry about the neighbors hearing for a moment. It's a good thing his mom had to leave, you never would've been able to get away with this if she were still here. As much as you love how loud he gets it doesn't really lend itself to fooling around while other people are in the house.

"I want- God, please, fuck me," he begs, eyes like slits, breath becoming labored as you speed up the movements of your hand. You hum at his request and continue to fingerfuck him, now a quick motion with less friction than before.

"Alright, alright, just lemme-" you cut yourself off with a final slide in, making sure your fingers have some wiggle room, before pulling them out completely and making him whimper while he tries to clench around nothing.

"Should I- do you want me to move? Or can I stay like this?" he asks, lowering a shaky thigh back onto the bed.

"It's usually easiest if you're on all fours, but if we bend both your legs up you could stay on your back. We can always switch later as well if it isn't working. Whatever you want, Babe."

"I think I wanna do it like this. Wanna feel close to you."

"That's fine with me. The more I get to see your pretty face the better," you say with an over-exaggerated wink. He rolls his eyes and giggles softly, drawing his knees to his chest.

Your hands shake ever so slightly as you uncap the lube, squirting a generous amount into your hand and slicking your dick up with it. You move up closer to Patty, taking ahold of your dick and positioning it right against his hole. One of his hands shoots up from the bed and you grab it with your free one, interlocking your fingers as a means of comfort despite the sweat.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Holding your dick with your other hand, you push forward slowly but firmly, watching him open up around the head and pausing to give him some time to adjust. He's squeezing your hand so hard it hurts, but when you look up and meet his eyes he's breathing deeply, calm and collected.

"'s this okay?" you ask quietly.

"Mhm. You could- more, I think."

Once you start again you don't stop until you're all the way inside, hips flush with his ass. It's an easy slide, aided by how prepared he was and the ridiculous amount of lube you used. He's wracked with another full-body shiver, and the hand that isn't interlocked with yours reaches down to feel where he's stretched around you, around your dick. Whining softly, he lets his legs fall to the side a bit.

"Yeah?"

 _"_ _Yeah,"_ he groans.

"Can I move? D'you need more time?"

"You can move, _please_ move."

You follow suit, rocking your hips back and forth in the smallest of motions, trying to warm him up to it. Letting your hand wander up his sweaty torso, you can feel how taught the muscles in his stomach are pulled. You desperately wish you could feel yourself inside him right now, feel how tight and hot he is, clenching around you. For now, you'll have to settle for the next best thing.

A new discovery is how pretty his face is when you're fucking him. You're glad that he picked this position to do it first, because now you get to see every little detail of every expression that he makes as you fill him up, slowly and repeatedly. Lips falling from a small 'o' to something more spread, eyes that can't seem to decide whether they want to stay open or closed, eyebrows drawing together and cementing themselves there; the sweat clinging to his forehead sometimes beading up and trailing down the side of his face. He's not perfect, no, but he's so beautiful regardless. Because he's yours. Your pretty boy that you get to hold and cherish and _fuck_ whenever you want.

A different dick might be nice, but he's all you really need to make this the best sex you've ever had.

"Can you- faster, please, I can take it- I want it," he pleads, hips pushing back against yours now.

"Let me just-" you slip a hand into your harness and feel down in the pocket for your vibe, finding it and double-clicking the button on top that will turn it on and then up a notch. It buzzes to life right again your dick, and you shudder in response, pushing deep inside of him and grinding hard. It forces a whine out of him, loud and sudden, and he clasps a hand over his own stomach for a moment.

"Oh _God_ , that's so fucking much, fuck."

"Should I stop?" you ask earnestly, forcing your hips to still despite the pure electricity running through your entire body now.

"No, fuck no, just a lot, keep going please."

You nod in understanding and let your thrusts synch up with the music still playing from across the room, taking a moment every few beats to grind up into him when you're completely inside. Patty's legs wrap themselves around your hips again. You're still holding one of his hands, and you give it another squeeze just to acknowledge that it's still there.

The faster you fuck him the noisier he seems to become, which you didn't think was entirely possible. Seriously, you might have to invest in some soundproofing shit after this if you want to keep fucking on the regular.

Totally worth it, in your opinion.

As desperate as he's becoming, it seems as if you're approaching a similar state thanks to your vibrator. You bury yourself as deep as you can and bend down to kiss him, fast and sloppy, feeling the way his legs are starting to quiver. He let's go of your hand and cups your face in both of his, keeping you folded against him as he ruts up against your tummy with his dick.

"I- I'm gonna cum soon," he pants quietly, right up against your lips.

"Me too," you respond with a thrust. You snake a hand down between your torsos and get ahold of his dick, stroking it slowly, as opposed to the quick motions of your hips. It gives a twitch in your hand, and he moans when you thumb over his slit.

When Patty orgasms you catch some of his cum on your binder, which is pretty gross in actuality, but funny enough that you don't really care. His hands have migrated to your back, and his nails are digging tunnels into your skin while he arches up away from the bed. You let yourself go and shift your hips so that the vibe is pressing right up on your dick, rutting against it frantically and bringing yourself over the edge moments after him.

After you've turned your vibe off, the both of you soak in the post-sex haze for a few minutes, panting softly and breathing each other in. You feel the rise and fall of his chest like an earthquake, unaware of anything else. You think you could almost fall asleep like this.

Unfortunately, you have to break the silence with a soft, "I think I should pull out."

"I think I want you here forever."

"I'd like that. Don't really think it's possible, but, that's alright." You pause to leave a kiss on his chest. "Really though, you aren't gonna like it when I pull out, I think we need to get it over with."

"Mmm, I guess. Whatever you say."

You push yourself up off his chest and hold a firm hand on his stomach as you're pulling your hips back. He whimpers when you slip out entirely, but doesn't protest further.

"Y' alright? How's it feel?" you ask, rubbing circles on his tummy.

"Fuckin'. . . weird. Empty," he responds, staring at the ceiling with a pouty look.

"I know, I'm sorry, you'll get used to it after a bit. We're both really gross, do you wanna hop in the shower together?"

"Yeah, alright."

Patty sits up on the bed and makes a face, grimacing when he tries to step off.

"Okay that's- no, I don't like that at _all_."

You giggle at him and get off the bed first.

"I'll carry you to the bathroom if you hold my bag, deal?"

"Deal."

You reach him your bag and lean down to scoop him up into your sweaty arms bridal style. He loops an arm around your neck and grins when you kiss his forehead.

Despite your bartering it's relatively easy to tote him to the bathroom; he's small and fits well in your arms. He opens and closes the doors for you and thanks you through a wince when you set him down on the lid of the toilet.

You take your bag from him and search around in it for your black stretchy boxers, handing them to him once you find them.

"Hold these while I run the water."

"Yessir," he replies.

Once the water has warmed up, he steps in the shower and turns away from you, leaving you to yourself for a moment to do what you need to do. You change out of the harness and into the underwear, leaving the dildo to soak in the sink for the time being as you pack the actual harness away.

He's already rinsed the cum off of his tummy by the time you join him, so you spin him around gently to face the wall. You take the body wash from him to start lathering it over his shoulders and back, scrubbing away the salty sweat that's been building up. The deeper your hands work the more he groans and pushes back into it, and he nearly squeals when you give his ass a playful squeeze, giggling and swatting at your hand.

After you've washed him of most of the grime he grabs his shampoo and motions for you to lean down. Instead, you crouch down on your knees in front of him just to make it easier. And maybe because you wanna tease him a little, whatever. He smiles down at you and gets to work on washing your hair, massaging your scalp with his fingers, and making you nearly purr with content. Your face is pressed into the dip of his hipbone, and you plant small kisses there, trailing them further in on his tummy until he pushes your head back gently into the stream of water to rinse the suds out.

You pout for a moment about being cut short but return the favor once you stand back up, and after he's been cleaned head to toe you both decide it would be in your best interest to stand around and waste water for a bit before you have to get out.

Wrapping your arms around him, you lean back against the shower wall and hold him tight to your chest, his arms encircled around your waist. He sighs and nuzzles his head into the bend of your neck.

"Was it what you were expecting?" you ask quietly.

"Kind of. I think it was better, in a way. I figured it would hurt at least a little, but, it didn't really."

"That's good, that's really good. I'm glad you liked it."

"Did you?"

"Oh, God, don't even worry about me. I don't think I've cum that hard in months," you reassure him.

His face grows warm against your neck as he nods.

"Well, I guess that's pretty good then."

You giggle and pull him even tighter against you.

"Mhm. You're really pretty when you're getting fucked, d'you know that?" you ask sweetly, tracing a heart into the skin of his back with your index finger.

Patty whines quietly and nudges a shoulder against yours, startling when you slide a hand further down his back and cup his ass firmly.

"You gotta- gotta stop, you're gonna make me horny again, and I'm not ready for another round yet. My _ass_ isn't ready for another round yet," he emphasizes.

"I know, I know, I'm just teasing. It'll be a good few days before we do any of that again, you're gonna be sore tomorrow and I don't wanna make it any worse." You give his ass one mischievous little smack before drawing your hand back up his back.

You rest like that for a few more minutes until you can feel your fingers starting to get pruney, and you kiss Patty's head before you let him go.

"Help me out of this thing so I can finish up on my own, yeah?" you ask, turning away from him and lifting your arms over your head.

"Of course."

He tugs your binder off with some effort, and it's a sigh of relief when you're finally free.

"I'll put it on the sink. I'm gonna go get dressed, I'll be in my room when you're done." He hugs you around the waist from behind, carefully avoiding your chest, and leaves a few kisses on your shoulder before exiting the shower, the bathroom door clicking shut again moments later.

You turn the water up and it stings the scratches Patty left on your back not too long ago. The rest of your shower is quick once you've stripped completely, underwear thrown onto the sink with your binder. Once you're out and towel dried you change into your pajamas for the night; an old, oversized Death Cab t-shirt and boxers with cartoonish eggplants on them. You wring the water out of your wet clothes into the sink before you pack them up in an attempt to preserve the dryness of your bag somewhat, but you know that it'll be damp in a little while regardless. The dildo gets dried before you put it away. You'll probably boil it tomorrow to sterilize it completely, but the anti-bacterial soap and hot water in his bathroom is good enough for today. You let the sink drain and then you're off to his room again.

When you open the door you find his discarded towel at your feet. Just a few meters away he's still bare-assed, searching through his drawer. You roll your eyes and smile fondly at his back.

"Need any help?" you ask, tossing your bag into the nearest corner and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No, it's fine. I just can't find any underwear," he says, frustration seeping into his tone, only to pull out a pair of grey briefs seconds later with an "a-hah!".

He pulls on his underwear and turns to face you, eyes landing on your own boxers immediately.

"Why am I not surprised?" he asks as if he's unamused by them, blooming smile giving him away.

"Because they're funny, and I'm fucking hilarious. Like, all the time."

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard in my life. Complete and utter bullshit."

"Hey! Keep bein' mean and see how long it is until I fuck you again, Dick."

He pouts at your words and walks over to you, planting himself sideways in your lap and tucking his head into your neck.

"I was only kidding," he says in a small voice, "promise."

"I know, Babe, it's okay. Honestly, even if you weren't I'd give it a week at most. Or until your ass recovered completely, whichever came first."

"That's fine with me. I don't think I'd last very long either, I liked that way too much."

You open your mouth to respond to him and get cut off by a loud rumble from his tummy, prompting him to clasp a hand over it and flush.

"I take it you're getting hungry?" you ask with a laugh.

"To say the least."

"That's good, because I'm fucking starving. I think I can hear that mac n cheese downstairs in the fridge calling our names, how 'bout you?"

"Sounds good to me. Carry me again?"

In place of a response you grab him off your lap and somehow manage to throw him over your shoulder as you're standing up, taking off out of his room and cackling wickedly as he laugh-screams and pounds his fists against your back.

In this tiny moment, you don't think you've ever loved anything more than you love him.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i did writing it, even though this is a reader insert these two are so near and dear to my heart and i adore the fuck out of them.
> 
> wattpad: @/scenequeenawsten
> 
> tumblr: @/vampatty and @/powerbottompatty


End file.
